One Two Many Broken Hearts
by Wingheart99
Summary: In high school Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were considered the perfect couple until Gabriella cheated on him in Senior year. When Troy comes back to his hometown with his new girlfriend and his former lover needs his help the most will he let her go.
1. Chapter 1

One Two Many Broken Hearts

Troy looked from Gabriella to Ryan and back again. "Gabriella, what's going on here?" asked Troy. Troy had just walked into Gabriella's house to find her kissing Ryan. He looked anxiously at them both; questions still bottling his mind. "It's not like it seems, man," says Ryan. "It's not like it seems," Troy repeated holding back tears. "Ryan, you should go," said Gabriella looking down at the floor. Troy looked at Gabriella's sweet face and instantly was sent flash backs of what they had been through together. As soon as Ryan had walked outside, the silent moment went to an awkward moment instantly.

Troy fumbled with his courage until he worked it up enough to say: "Gabriella." "Troy," said Gabriella, "I'm sorry, but that meant nothing to me." "That meant nothing to you? I walked in and find my girlfriend kissing one of my best friends and that means nothing?" said Troy. "Troy, he kissed me," said Gabriella finally looking up to his eyes. Troy looked away desperately trying not to cry. His one sweetheart in the world had been kissing Ryan, his ex-best friend. How could this even be real? How can this be Gabriella? She would never cheat on me. "Well, it looked as through you were kissing him back to me," said Troy finally. "Troy, why would I want to kiss Ryan? I love you!" Troy walked slowly shaking his head toward the doorway. Tears welled in his baby-blue eyes as he walked outside and whispered: "Yeah, I use to think that to."

And that's where it all started.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

26 year old Troy Bolton shifted in his seat. He gazed tiredly at the dark road in front of him. He glanced over at his sleeping girlfriend, Bella Madison; _she_ had talked him into this. Moving back to his home town was not what he had in mind of a pleasant marriage.

That's right, marriage; even though he had been scared out of his mind and almost peed in his pants just during the proposal. He had reluctantly agreed to living nearby his parents and his dad was taking it as some kind of "just in case she throws you out" sick joke, but that was his dad for you.

He let out another yawn and his vision blurred for a second. It was a lucky break that they made it to the hotel minutes later because Troy wasn't sure he could drive another two miles without passing out at the wheel, (and no one wanted that).

Troy parked the car and picking Bella up and they both went inside the hotel.

Troy fell asleep as soon as he came in contact with the bed that night. The next morning he got up early to make the call to the moving company like Bella had asked to make sure their stuff had all made it in one piece. As soon as he did he returned to the bedroom for more sleep.

2 hours later….

"Wake up!" Troy felt Bella smack a pillow across his face playfully. He pretended he was still asleep and when she tried to hit him again he grabbed her hand and pulled her down into a hug. She struggled away and hit him with the pillow again. "Oh, you're gonna get it now," he said lunging toward her but missing. "You've gotta catch me first," she teased throwing the pillow at him and running out of the room.

Meanwhile….

She sat in the corner beside the dresser; not the best hiding place but it was the only one she had. She pushed herself back as far as possible out of _his_ sights. He was still asleep on the bed. He most likely would wake up soon and if he saw her there would most likely be a repeat of last night; she cringed at the thought.

She couldn't take this anymore. She touched one of the bruises on her arms and jerked her hand away. It was already purple and throbbing with pain. With anxiety and courage clawing at her at the same time she went over to the window.

She pulled on the latch and began to slowly pull it up. She held her breathe and made a silent desperate plea for him not to wake up. She hulled herself up onto the window sill and grabbed out for a bush to keep her balance.

Her courage failed her altogether when she heard a nearby clatter then the words, "Gabriella, what are you doing girl?!"

Gabriella pulled her hand away from her face with a small whimper. A large part of her face blaze hot and red. _He_, also known as Jake, had gone out. She knew in the early hours of the morning he would back and drunk at that. She hated him when he was that way. One minute he was all cuddly and nice to her and the next; well. Gabriella touched her face once more, and then was that.

Finally pulling herself together she looked out the window that she had almost made it out of earlier and her eyes met the stars. Every night alone she had had since she had been there she had wrote the stories that she had printed in her mind in them. Everyone that she had used shined down on her brighter than the others now knowing that they had a purpose: holding her past and keeping it away from her.

"So this is where it all started?" Troy and Bella walked into the East High basketball gym. To Troy it felt strange just seeing it all again; the stainless floor that they played on, the bleachers that held their fans every game, and even the walls that held countless numbers of posters all holding their mascot the Wildcat.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that," he joked back the reply accompanying it with a soft chuckle, "I remember when we were trapped in this sweaty place every day after school and when we had an upcoming game…," sighs, "my Dad is so competitive." "You really miss this place a lot don't you?" Bella asked. "Yea," Troy breathed out in whisper. Bella walked over to him and gave him a comforting hug from behind. Hearing her let out a sigh of her own Troy craned his neck to look at her following it with the question, 'what?'

"Troy!" An all too familiar voice echoed through the gym. Troy's hallow feeling quickly faded as he whirled around with excitable pleasure. There standing in their high school colors from head to toe was his best friend since forever, Chad Danforth.

Bella loosened her grip on Troy as he jogged-nearly ran-over to Chad. Troy greeted him with their old handshake. "What are you doing here?" Chad asked almost as cheerful as he always had been at 4. "What NBA thinks they can do without their star player this season?" "Yeah right," Troy laughed. He heard footsteps and peered behind Chad. "Taylor!" He shouted out. Taylor McKenzie had appeared at the far side of gym. She was wearing a red blouse with a matching purse. Chad quickly waved her over with a big grin on his face.

Troy had never been the kind of guy who was always into his friends' business, but as Taylor came up to them he clearly knew something was up and he knew exactly what it was. "Hey Troy," Taylor reached over and hugged him, "it's so good to see you." Troy smiled, "It's so good to see you to, all three of you." Troy eyes glanced at Taylor's stomach and then back up to her. "How long?" he asked. "7 months," Chad answered. "Congratulations," he said, "you know we're moving back in town?" Chad gave him an astonished look, "what?" "I know she talked me into it though." Troy looked back at Bella and she walked over to them. "I overheard; you two are still coming to the wedding aren't you?" Troy frowned but Bella didn't see; she was to busy waiting for an answer from Chad and Taylor.

Taylor faked a smile and replied sweetly, "if the baby's not born yet." She put her hand on her stomach. "I have to go find Sharpay," she said to Chad. Chad gave her a broad smile and his eyes followed her as she left.

"Uh, Chad," Chad turned back to Troy at the sound of his voice, "We're gonna go get a table. You wanna come with us?"

Chad had always been the type of guy that worried about his friends easily and as he looked at Troy, Troy could clearly see this was one of those moments.

"Bella, why don't you go ahead? I'll catch up," Troy gave Bella one of his looks as if saying 'can we be alone for a minute?' "Oh, yeah sure. See you guys later."

Bella walked off. Her poka-dotted black dress and brown hair swished from left to right at each step she took. When she was finally gone…

Chad gave Troy a disfigured look, "Do really think this is right?" he asked. "What's right?" Troy shrugged. "What do you mean 'what's right?' You know what I'm talking about, you and her," Chad replied unpleasantly with worry in tone. Troy threw Chad an angry look, "what do mean 'you and her?' Bella and I are just perfect, thank you, and we don't even need your support on the engagement at all. And if you're gonna be like this against her don't even bother showing up for the wedding." Troy purposely hit Chad's shoulder with his own as he past him and left leaving Chad stunned and confused.

Troy had never just went at him like that. He would at least give him a chance to explain his side. Chad thought for a second and knew that the old Troy would never yell at him like he just did, but the new Troy…

The celebration went exactly as planned. Within two hours they arrived at the restaurant and after a brief speech from Troy and his dad, Jack, Troy's mom led the prayer. Just before they began to eat Chad stood up to give a toast to Taylor and to give thanks again to all of them who could be there and whom could not but they were thinking about.

Troy shot him a bitter look as he said this. Chad glanced at him in an indifferent fashion. He knew what he was thinking. There was really no stopping Troy as he felt a mixture of resentment and hatred rise towards his friend.

Standing up and banging his fist on the table he shouted out: "Dang-it Chad what the he** do you want with me?"

* * *

**A.N. **_I think this is not one of my best of chapters, but it took me a few days to write. If you think that you have an idea that can go well with this story can you please notifiy me._


	3. Flash Point

"Hey." Troy Bolton sat down on the green couch in his girlfriend's, Gabriella Montez, house. Her parents had gone out for dinner leaving them home alone to study for their final exams.

Gabriella greeted him with a smile. "What do you want to start with," she asked. Troy shrugged, "doesn't matter," he replied, "it all pretty much sucks to me." "Troy Bolton!" Gabriella giggled. Troy smile; he loved the sound of her laugh and every time she would look at him with a smile on her face he could always feel his heart skip a beat. Her striking dark hair was what always tempted him to never let go of her when she was hurt and to never put anything in his life before her.

Flipping his hair back he put his arm around her. "Can we talk for a minute?" he mumbled in her ear. Her eyes glinted and placing one of her text books back on the table she turned to him. "You know we've been going out for a while and-and I can't tell you how much you mean to me." Gabriella blushed and Troy could feel his own face turn hot.

He turned away, too embarrassed to go on while looking in her eyes. Holding his breath he thought about what he was about to say until he knew it would come out. "Gabriella I-I love you."

Troy's stared blindly at the wall from his side of the bed. His hair covered his red eyes but it was still clear he had been crying.

Bella had gone out with Taylor and Sharpay to shop for baby clothes. He was supposed to meet up with Ryan in an hour and he was still in his boxers.

His phone began to play "This I Promise You." Troy groaned as he grabbed his phone off the night stand remembering who had picked out the ring tone.

"Hello?" He could hear numerous of people in the background all talking at once.

"Troy?"

"Oh, hey Taylor; what's up?" "Not much; well Chad and I were wondering if you would come to this sonogram with us. You know, because you're in town." Even though they weren't in each others presence he could hear her hold her breath. He didn't want to disappoint one of his old friends. "Sure Taylor," he said, "I would love to."

"Thank you Troy. Thank you so much." Troy could hear her tell Bella and Sharpay and their squeals in the background. He smiled.

Later that day Troy and Ryan had gone to see a movie. They were now walking back to Ryan's place. Troy was looking down the entire way there. Every footstep he took seemed to be heavy. Ryan must've since he was feeling a bit down as he slowed his pace to Troy's. "Don't worry about what happened at the party," he said, "what ever happened between you and Chad is in the past; he'll forgive you." "Well I don't forgive him." Troy looked up at Ryan. Ryan gave Troy this look. "Why not?" he asked. "Because he doesn't think Bella's good enough for me. Do you believe that?"

Ryan heaved out a breath, "I don't know," he answered back. Troy grabbed his shoulder, stopping him. "What do you mean by that," he demanded. Ryan shrugged innocently and shook his head. "I shouldn't be in it dude," he said. "In what Ryan?"

They both stood face to face now. Ryan was looking behind Troy while Troy was looking directly at him. "In what Ryan?" Troy repeated. Ryan sighed as in defeat, "In the fact that-"

"Hey Troy." Troy looked up to see Bella a few feet in front of them. He was so focused on Ryan he hadn't even seen her come.

In Ryan's mind Troy was like a puppy running up to his owner as Troy went over to Bella and kissed her cheek. And as if he wasn't even there they left. Their conversation drifted as the wind as they walked away.

After he could no longer see them he turned in the other direction, to his own home and in a sarcastic tone said, "Just another day in paradise."


	4. Big Day

The rest of the day past by quickly; Troy and Bella had decided to spend a quiet night in their new home.

Troy laid on the couch holding Bella with her cuddled into him. They had been watching 'Titanic,' Bella's favorite movie but she had fallen asleep before the ending.

Troy stared at the ceiling. Somewhere in his mind he wanted to stay in that spot forever. He had his Bella; that was all he needed. He didn't need some kind of big wedding to prove it either. He loved her and that was all that mattered.

He thought about what he had said last night about the exact thing. He had told Bella about it, but she didn't agree.

"She didn't agree," he repeated in thought, "she wants this wedding and I have to give it to her whether I have a nervous break down or not I have to give it to her."

Chad, Taylor, Bella, and Troy had been sitting in the waiting room for what seemed like hours. Troy had had his head stuck in the same magazine since they got there and after looking and reading every single page twice it was getting old.

Peaking up he saw what sickened him most about the doctor's office: the doctors. He knew he way to old to be afraid of a doctor, but every time he came he could swear they were all watching him, waiting on the right moment when he was alone to knock him out with some kind of shot.

Willing for anything to ease his mind Troy tapped Bella on the shoulder. "Taylor said they might find out whether it's a boy or girl today," he whispered to her. "I know that was like the millionth time you've told me," she whispered, rolling her eyes.

Troy waited a few moments but when she didn't even look at him touched her arm. "You're not still mad about the other night?" he asked. Bella moved away, "funny that's what I should be asking you cry baby." Troy pulled his hand back and looked back to his magazine astonished. Bella had never called him a cry baby like that before. What was wrong with her?

"Taylor McKenzie?" A doctor in a white coat carrying a clip board came out into the waiting room. "That's me," Taylor said getting up. Chad followed her and whispered something into her ear that caused him to get a giggle out of her. Chad held her hand and the couple strolled into the hall and the door was closed.

Troy cleared his throat this time in order to get Bella's attention. "Aren't you curious though Bella?" Troy asked, "I mean maybe one day that'll be us." Bella looked up finally after about a minute. Her eyes were wide as if any moment she would cry. "I'm sorry Troy," she said. Troy wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "I'm sorry to," he murmured.

Gabriella grimaced at the fowl smelling slop as she gave it to the Doberman, Chico. What ever was in it he seemed to like it more than she did because he was scarfing it down. That was it; all that had to be done today. She had washed the dishes from breakfast, swept the floor in every room, made dinner, and so forth. She didn't want to watch TV that was for sure; right now there was nothing on but stupid comedy shows and she didn't feel like laughing.

Gabriella opened a window and let the cool winds blow her dark hair back. She closed her eyes. "I have to go," she thought, "I have to get out of here for at least an hour. I tired of being trapped inside these walls and confined from everyone I know." She stifled a sigh. "I miss them all so much," she mumbled.

"Miss who?" Gabriella turned at the sound of the gruff voice. "Oh hi dad," she said with a fake smile plastered on her face. "I was just thinking out loud. No worries, I'm fine," she promised.

Jake put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and instantly couldn't see that craze look in his eyes that she had seen before. He was back. He was her dad again. "I was just thinking about my friends from high school. I haven't seen them in a while."

One of Jake's eyebrows rose. "Why didn't you tell me this before," he asked. "I did but you were to out of it to listen," Gabriella thought but didn't dare say out loud. He might not be the best of them but he was still her father and she must respect him. "I was afraid you wouldn't let me," she said instead, she bit back any other thoughts from coming out.

"Of course I would Angel. All you had to do was ask," her dad said, "would you like to go after dinner?" Gabriella suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She hadn't been out with her friends in a while. The only time she had seen one of them is if they would pass her in town, but she had such a small voice they would rarely see her.

Suddenly it occurred to her that she didn't have a clue where they lived now. It was obvious they no longer lived with their parents, but she still lived with her dad. That defiantly wasn't fair.

"Gabriella?" "Huh?" Gabriella suddenly realized she must've dazed out in thought. "Oh sure dad," she said, "I would loved to go meet up with my friends." In thought she added, "Or just get out of this house."

Troy had just dropped Bella off at the coffee shop. He said he would be back for her in 40 minutes.

Bella strolled in ordered her usual latte and went to her usual booth. She had gotten a newspaper on her way in and was now looking through it. It was her typical usual part of the afternoon.

She heard the bell at the door ring announcing another customer had arrived. Bella looked at her watch it was; it was 3:00. She was one of the few people in town that came to get coffee at this time. She did know all their faces that did at least, but she was surprised when she saw a girl that she had never seen before come looking for a table.

The girl looked about her age and her height. They even looked somewhat the same; she had long dark hair and brown eyes just like she did. But Bella considered it a coincidence; a lot of girls she knew had her hair and eye color.

Bella dismissed the girl at first, but then decided to be nice and go over. "Hi," she said walking over with her latte and newspaper. The girl just waved as Bella sat down next to her. "So are you new here?" Bella asked putting another fold in her newspaper to make more room on the table.

The girl shook her head and looked down at her own cup. Bella started to feel a little insulted. She had taken the time to come and talk to someone that she didn't even know because she looked lonely and this was the thanks she gets? "Are you gonna talk to me?" Bella asked her in the same tone as before but less enthusiasm.

The girl looked up at her. "About what?" she asked. "For starters why's a girl like you getting coffee at this hour?" The girl made a sound of a scoff and replied, "I should be asking you the same thing."

The both sat quiet for a moment. "Look I'm sorry," the girl said, "I'm just in a bad mood because most of my friends hate my guts now." Bella began to feel a sense of sympathy for her. "Why; what happened?" she asked. "I don't even know where to start," she answered, "it happened a while ago though and they still won't let it go." "Let what go?"

Just before the girl could answer her question Bella heard Calvin, one of the employees that she knew very well call her name. "Your boyfriend's outside," he said pointing out the window.

"Well I have to go," Bella said. She pushed in her chair and collected her newspaper and latte. "I better go to," the girl said. She got up and pushed her chair in and was about to walk off when Bella had a quick thought. "Hey wait!" The girl stopped and Bella went over to her. "You want to have lunch together tomorrow?" Bella knew it was sudden and she didn't even know her but she wanted to get to.

"I guess I can. Where?" Bella paused thinking of a place. "What about the restaurant right around the corner," Bella suggested. The girl nodded.

"Don't you want my name," the girl asked with a laugh. Bella laughed too, "Yeah my name is Bella Madison. What's yours?" She put out her hand. "My name's-"

"Bella he's still waiting; he's gonna hold up traffic in the parking lot at the pace you're going," Calvin said from behind the counter. Bella mouthed out the words '1 minute' and looked back at the girl and shook her hand. "I really have to go," Bella said. "Okay, my name is Gabriella Montez by the way," she said. "See you tomorrow," Bella replied, "around 12:30, okay?" Gabriella nodded.

Bella left the coffee shop and went out where Troy was waiting for her. "What took you so long?" he asked. Ignoring Troy's question she asked, "Can you drop me off somewhere around 12:30 tomorrow?" Troy nodded and looked back at the road as they drove off.

* * *

**_A.N- Sorry it took so long. My dog just had nine puppies!!_**


	5. Game Play

"Hey Chad, what happened between you and Troy at the party the other night?" Zeke asked Chad. They were out on one of their 'outings' playing basketball at the community gym.

Chad dribbled the ball in front of Zeke repeatedly. Zeke tried to block him and held up his arms, but somehow (as always) Chad tricked him and he got the ball to go in the basket. Chad caught the ball and held it out to Zeke, "your turn," he said, he was starting to sound a little winded.

Zeke and Chad took their positions and started playing again. "So what did happen?" Zeke asked still dribbling. "Nothing really," Chad said as he jumped for the ball. He barely caught it but he did. "Tell me then," Zeke said becoming persistent. Chad threw the ball back to Zeke. Chad shrugged at him, "I'm telling you there's really nothing to tell," he replied, "I need to get a drink of water." Chad went over to the side of the court where there was a bench where they had laid their stuff on. He grabbed his water bottle and took a long drink from it then screwed the cap back on.

"Hey dude. I've got a challenge for you." Chad turned when he heard Zeke just over his shoulder. He was holding the basketball and had a bold look in his eyes. "What is it?" Chad asked taking the basketball. "One on one; if I get 20 points you tell me what happened with you and Troy," said Zeke, "but if I lose-" "If you lose you have to pay for mine and Taylor's food at lunch today," Chad finished for him. "But I only have enough for me and Sharpay!" Zeke argued.

Chad stared at him as he walked backwards back to the court with the ball. "Are we gonna play or not?" he asked. Zeke sighed loudly at the mess he had possibly got himself into.


	6. Tell Me Like it is

Chapter 5: Tell Me Like it is

Bella had already entered the restaurant 5 minutes early. She took a seat at the table that they had already paid for in advanced. She had invited Sharpay and Taylor too in a hope that they would help Gabriella forget about her jerky friends, whoever they are. Who ever would hurt someone like Gabriella was just a down right jerk in Bella's mind. She hadn't known her for long but she knew the type of girl Gabriella was: the shy one that has to be introduced to people that they don't know. So that's exactly what's she's doing, introducing her to new people.

Bella felt a light tap on her shoulder and looked up. It was Gabriella. "Hey," Bella said. "Hi," Gabriella replied, "is this whole table for us?" "Yeah I invited some of my friends to have lunch with us," said Bella. "Oh, okay." Gabriella took a seat in the chair across from Bella.

"So, what have you been up to?" Gabriella asked. Bella thought for a moment that Gabriella was an old friend by the way she spoke to her. 'What have you been up to' seemed to her not the right way to start a conversation with someone you just met.

"Um, I wanted to hear more about you first," Bella said aloud to Gabriella, "yesterday you were telling me about your friends weren't you?"

Gabriella nodded then sighed, "They really hate me now." Bella reached across the table and held Gabriella arm, "I know they don't hate you sweetie," she said calmly. "Yes they do. I made a really big mistake," she insisted. Bella's eyebrow rose, "I know it can't be that bad," she predicted, knowing she was gonna get told the entire story.

Gabriella looked uncomfortably down at the table then back up again at Bella. "My boyfriend saw me kiss one of his best friends."

Troy had picked up Ryan in his car and was now driving to the restaurant Bella had told everyone to meet her. Troy had his eyes fixed on the road as Ryan fiddled with the radio.

"So who's this new chick?" Ryan asked not looking up. Troy thought for a second, trying to remember what Bella had told her about this girl. He could remember he had been sitting on the couch at the hotel when she was brought up. He knew something was off because every time he tried to picture what Bella's new friend would look like, from the description Bella had given him, he felt a queer feeling in his stomach.

"I don't know," he replied to Ryan, "all I really know is that Bella met her yesterday." Ryan nodded and changed the station again.

In reality Troy had a lot more on his mind than meeting Bella's new friend. Like the wedding for instants-and what about their new house? He and Bella had to sit down again and make more plans and arrangements. How would they manage all the new bills and household when he could possibly be off on a bus heading to a b-ball court somewhere? No matter how hard he wished life wasn't all scoreboards and jerseys.

With an unwinding sigh as he pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant he knew what Bella was trying to do. They had to treasure the few moments they had left before their wedding. After all it was only a little less than a month away. These were really the moments that mattered, the moments to remember.

It took a while for Gabriella to convince Bella to stop asking about her past but she knew she would start it again later but at the moment, to her relief, she had taken out her cell phone and was busy searching through it.

Gabriella focused her attention out the glass window of the restaurant. It was a beautiful day out; not a cloud dappling the baby blue sky. The breeze blew softly scattering bright colored leaves further from their previous home among the trees and across man-made grounds.

She heard the sound of a door swinging open then closed but did not turn. This was a restaurant after all, tons of people were bound to show up to be served and not all of them liked for everyone in the room to stare at them as they entered. She turned back to Bella and saw she was looking past her at something or someone; Bella smiled and waved at the person.

Gabriella turned around and felt as though she had swallowed a brick and it had just hit her stomach. There standing less than a few feet away were two people she never thought she would see so close to her again. There staring at her with the widest-eyed stares she had ever received in her life were Taylor and Sharpay.

* * *

**_A.N- _Sorry I haven't uploaded a new chapter for this story in so long. **


End file.
